<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Photographed Memories by wintergreen28</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26861851">Photographed Memories</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/wintergreen28/pseuds/wintergreen28'>wintergreen28</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>our lives together [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Criminal Minds (US TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M, Fluff, Tooth-Rotting Fluff</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 18:06:47</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>746</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26861851</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/wintergreen28/pseuds/wintergreen28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Hi! I’m having writer’s block for For Better or For Worse, so I’ll probably be posting one-shots for our lovely Elizabeth Walker and Aaron Hotchner until I figure out how to move the damn story along!!</p><p>It’s the first morning at work after the annual FBI gala, a ball for all the agents, and Anderson happened to photograph for the event....</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Aaron Hotchner/Original Female Character(s), Aaron Hotchner/Reader, Anderson/Camera</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>our lives together [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1959631</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>22</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Photographed Memories</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>I was sitting at my desk, scribbling away in paperwork files, trying to ignore the train wreck that was Morgan and Reid’s debate, when Anderson came speed-walking into the bullpen.</p><p>He had at least five thumb drives in his hand, half-heartedly tossing one to Emily and one to Morgan before stopping behind me. I turned to face him when he handed me one.</p><p>”Here’s pictures I took from the gala, and you guys’s little after party. After you look at them, Garcia wanted to see you in her office. Said it was a code pink.” I nodded, pulling out my laptop drawer, trying to ignore the confusion of my hospital lingo mixing with Garcia’s, and and plugged the drive in.</p><p>Anderson kept handing drives out, placing one cautiously on Reid’s desk, handing JJ one on her way by, and keeping Rossi and Hotch’s until he saw my reaction.</p><p>I pulled the files up with ease and my eyes settled on the first group picture we took. All the dates together—me with Aaron, Emily with Reid, JJ with Will, Penelope and Morgan, and Rossi and Strauss—but the ladies were pressing a kiss to their date’s cheek. I smiled at the memory, but tried to push back the thought of how Aaron’s arms tightened around my waist as the picture was taken.</p><p>I continued to look through them, laughing at our antics, but stumbled upon candids of Aaron and I. A warm smile came to my face as I noticed in one, him looking at me in between taking pictures with the happiest, yet softest face I had ever seen come from him.</p><p>Another, him holding me close as we slow-danced, my head on his chest, his over mine, both of our eyes closed, his hand clasping my hand to his chest as we swayed to the music, Nat King Cole if my memory served right.</p><p>Another from the hotel room afterwards, in our pajamas, his head head dropping onto my chest as we both laughed at something someone across the room said.</p><p>My breath hitched in my throat as I registered the look he was giving me.</p><p>
  <em>Love.</em>
</p><p>“Anderson, these are absolutely beautiful.” I said, glancing up at him in between swiping through pictures, glimpsing one of Rossi and I singing at the top of our lungs, glasses raised. “Thank you so so so much!”</p><p>”Of course, you guys are so much fun to photograph. But not in a creepy way.” He smiled, leaving my side to go up to the offices and hand Hotch and Rossi their thumb drives. I closed my laptop, a smile still on my face, and rushed to Penny’s office.</p><p>What I missed was Aaron gazing down on me from his office, a confused smile on his face, and warmth in his eyes.<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>”Has he always looked at me like that?” I exclaimed, bursting into Penny’s office, setting my laptop down quickly onto her desk, “How have I never noticed?”</p><p>”I swear he gets all googly-eyed whenever you’re around. Now you see what we all see!” </p><p>I blushed at her words.</p><p>”Lizzy I swear the man is in love with you. One of you needs to make a move so I can win the bet!”</p><p>”You’re betting on my love life again? I thought the intervention worked!”</p><p>”Well obviously it didn’t!” Garcia said, swiveling a circle in her chair, “But seriously! Make a move, my girl needs some loving!” </p><p>I sank into a chair across from her, bringing my hands to try to cool my hot face. My mouth opens involuntarily, almost as if I’m shock. I open my laptop and connect my phone to it, transferring pictures.</p><p>”I wonder if we can somehow convince the Boss-man to ask you on a date...” She’s still plotting, “Maybe dinner? Day at the park? Ooh! I know! Coffee! Wait, you don’t like coffee... You’re making this exceedingly difficult.”</p><p>”I’m just sitting here!”</p><p>”No you’re not!” Penny gasped, looking over my shoulder, “You’re making the dancing photo your Home Screen!! Awww—“ She got cut off by the door swinging open to reveal a slightly pink Hotch. I swiveled in shock, in embarrassment, hoping he hadn’t heard much.</p><p>”Sir!” Penelope squeaks, “How long have you been there?”</p><p>“Probably long enough,” I say, resting a hand on my forehead, “I’m sorry Hotch.”</p><p>”Nothing to be sorry about,” He says, dropping paperwork on the table for Penelope with a knowing smirk. “It’s my home screen too.”</p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Thanks for reading!! I hope you enjoyed it as much as I did!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>